The present invention is directed to a waterproof operating device having superior resistance to water pressure. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a waterproof operating device for use in underwater electronic devices.
Electronic devices designed for underwater use are generally known. Examples of such devices include cameras, watches, computers, hand lights, etc. Often, underwater electronic devices are equipped with one or more buttons for actuation of one or more corresponding switch elements in order to initiate the desired operations. To protect the switch elements from water damage, underwater electronic devices must be equipped with a waterproof seal. Such a waterproof seal is typically achieved by surrounding a portion of the shaft of each button by an O-ring. However, the necessary installation of an O-ring for each button results increased manufacture costs and delay. Also, O-rings are susceptible to failure due to contamination that may be caused, for example, by suspended particulates in the water and by the build-up of salt in the O-rings.
Underwater electronic devices must also be equipped with a means to prevent unintentional depression of the buttons and unintentional actuation of the corresponding switch elements. Specifically, each button must generate sufficient spring force to resist water pressure from unintentionally depressing the buttons. The requisite spring force for each button is typically achieved in one of two ways: the electronic device may be filled with a viscous fluid, such as silicone oil, or, alternatively, each button maybe equipped with a compression spring. However, the conventional configuration of underwater electronic devices cannot resist water pressure up to great depths in water without actuation of the switch elements.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a waterproof operating device that can withstand water pressure exerted upon buttons up to much greater depths without actuation of the switch elements. It would also be desirable to provide a simpler and more efficient mechanism for attaining a waterproof seal for such operating devices to be utilized in electronic devices designed for underwater use. It is further desirable to provide a simpler waterproof operating device that is not adversely affected by contamination present in an underwater environment.